


Amortentia (DeanxCas) Hogwarts AU

by natalia_crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_crowley/pseuds/natalia_crowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's strongest Love potion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia (DeanxCas) Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my bad english. feel free to correct me. i just had this idea stuck in my head for so long.

"Amortentia," started Slughorn dramatically. Class was quiet, everyone was staring at him nervously. "Can anyone tell me what it is?" asked professor and he looked around the class. Sam raised his hand. "The world's strongest Love potion, sir," said Sam.  
"Yes, that's right. Five points for Gryffindor," said Slughorn as he smiled at his best student. "Now, each one of you will come here and tell me what do you smell. Sam, you can go first.  
Sam stood up and came closer to professor. "If it is personal, it could be our secret," said professor with giant smile. Class laughed, but then there was silence again, because Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"So? It is chocolate? Smell before the rain?" asked Slughorn curiously. "No, no at all. I can feel roses, hand lotion and ..." he didn't finish his answer and blushed. "Oh, c'mon! I told you it will be our secret. Just tell me, I'm old man and old men are curious!" said Slughorn and laughed. Sam nodded and whispered in his ear: "And broccoli." Slughorn freezed. "Oh." Sam sat down without a word and left laughing Slughorn behind him.

 

_________________________________________________________

"Novak? Can you please come here?"  
Castiel nodded and stood up.  
"Tell me what YOU smell."  
"Mmmmm." It was hard. He didn't want to lie to his professor, but also he didn't want to tell in front of the whole class. Especially not infront of Dean.  
"So?" said Slughorn impatiently.  
"Emm,.. I can smell gunpowder, leather and whiskey."  
It seemed like nobody noticed, but Cas saw pair of green eyes looking at him and slowly starting to understand what he just said...


End file.
